


The Charade

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Implied Sexual Content, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, no smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Catra misses Adora, although she'd never admit it openly.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Charade

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first she-ra fic so its a bit shitty  
> hope u enjoy anyway

Adora laughs, light and airy. Catra breathes heavily, scrabbling away from the bed, before pointing a finger threateningly at Adora's face.

'Don't _do_ that.' She hisses.

'Do what?' Adora asks, blinking innocently, eyes wide.

'You _know_ what.' She folds her arms and glares.

Adora gets up from the bed, and smiles, hands on hips. 'Aww. Did you not like my little.. performance?'

Catra inhales deeply and refuses to reply, because _yes, she did._ She's still trembling. 

Arms crossed, Adora smirks as if Catra's thoughts are as clear as day. Catra hates it.

'Oh, c'mon. I did _everything_ you asked.'

Catra just stares. Adora sighs dramatically, and flops back on the bed.

'Fine. As always, I'm open to.. _constructive_ criticism.' Adora leans back suggestively.

For some reason, Catra feels tears stinging at her eyes. She wipes them away hastily, but it's too late. Adora spotted them has snapped back upright, and is regarding her with a gleeful, smug smile which reminds Catra a little too much of the time when she was captured.

She had made stinging jabs at Carra the whole time she was half-dragged back to Bright Moon.

She hisses.

'Do you blame yourself?' Adora asks suddenly, with a smirk that indicates the answer is already apparent.

Catra turns away so that Adora can't see the look on her face.

'What?'

'Oh, you don't have to keep up the charade with me anymore. We're done here, right?' When there is no reaction from Catra, Adora sighs.

'Look. It's quite common in this.. situation for my clients to feel a kind of.. guilt.'

'What situation.' Catra says, in a tone that warns _shut up or you'll regret it._ But as always, the hint is ignored. Not that she should be surprised. 

'The accident, of course. Not that we can really call it that.'

Catra's face remains carefully blank, and Adora tuts in mock disappointment.

'Did you really get that caught up in the act?' Adora asks, smirking. 'Although, I suppose..' With a twirl, they transform seamlessly back to Double Trouble.

'That was rather the point.' They grin, tapping Catra condescending on the nose. 'Kitten.'

Catra's breath hitches in her throat.

Although part of her was aware it was them, it was just.. easier to pretend it was Adora. Although she'd never admit it openly.. she misses her. Double Trouble, for the short time they were together helped to ease that pain. But it didn't stop the fact that it wasn't real. And it never could be. Hot tears swell in her eyes, and this time she is helpless to them trickling down her face.

Double Trouble tuts, and wipes them away with a slender finger. 'Thank you, kitten. As always, this has been most illuminating.'

A sort of choked sob emanates from Catra's throat. 

'Thank you.' She gets out.

'Well, I live to serve.' They grin, showing their sharp teeth. 'For a price, of course.' They raise their eyebrows and beckon.

Refusing to look at them, Catra passes a fat bag of gold over. Running their eyes quickly over the contents, they clap their hands excitedly.

'Excellent! Well, unless there's anything else, I should reall..' Double Trouble trails off and their eyes grow wide as Catra passes them another bag. 

'Stay.' She grabs their hand. It is cold in hers. 'Please.'

They shake off their excitement, returning to their smug facade. Adora returns within a second.

'Hey.' A smirk. 'Ready to go again?'

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the youtube series 'Lucids' (I think that's what it's called) and that audio thing in tiktok  
> lmk what u think in the comments lol


End file.
